Lost and Erased
by Hunteress Of The Stars
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, and peace and normality seems to have finally settled over the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Of course, they should have known better. Before they know it, one of their own disappears from under their noses. It's up to Will Solace, Annabeth and Percy to get her back - but more importantly, her memories. Will/OC


_Credit goes to my beta; Shanimalx, for revising and helping me out with my work. Thank you! Go check her out too, her stories are amazing! (:_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

Summary: The war with Gaea is over, and peace and normality seems to have finally settled over the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Of course, they should have known better. Before they know it, one of their own disappears from under their noses. It's up to Will Solace, Annabeth and Percy to get her back - but more importantly, her memories. Will/OC | Percabeth | Liper | Jeyna | and more.

* * *

''You are asking for trouble, dearest step-mother.''

The Queen of the Gods' eye twitched as she turned to face the love goddess standing behind her. She moved towards the Queen, her white dress swaying and shimmering as she moved. Her polychromatic eyes were sad with disapproval.

''I know what I am doing, Aphrodite.'' Hera said stiffly, turning back to the fountain. The fountain shimmered and soon an image formed; a girl, no older than sixteen, was sleeping peacefully on her bunk bed. Aphrodite was soon beside her watching the mirage too.

''Will would not be happy with this, nor Nyx.'' Aphrodite reminded her. Hera scowled at Will's name.

''It is for the best.'' Hera clasped her hands together as she looked out the window. If Nyx found out about putting her daughter into a slumber for many months, she would have her head.

''Tell me, step-mother. How is it for the best?" Aphrodite couldn't help the small smirk on her face as Hera's eye twitched at the nickname.

''Let me remind you, Aphrodite. I am _not_ your step-mother.'' Hera rolled her eyes.

''Oh, of course, _niece_.'' Hera had to remind herself that Aphrodite was technically her aunt; she was born from the sea and Ouranos' remains. She was a half-sister of the titans at most.

''Tell me.'' Aphrodite repeated and Hera sighed, frustrated.

''To teach them a lesson,'' Hera said, facing the goddess. ''They have not respected me for ages now, especially that Apollo boy and that Athena spawn. If I am not shown respect, how am I supposed to be the Queen of the Gods? Maybe this time, I will make it permanent..'' Hera trailed off and turned back to the girl. Aphrodite eyes flashed as she scowled.

''Permanent?" she asked.

''Yes, permanent. Maybe this time, she would not go back to the blasted camp.'' Hera huffed at the mention of the camp, it was obvious that she hated that place. Aphrodite sighed, watching the skies as the sun began to rise.

''Maybe this will teach them a lesson..'' Hera mused. Aphrodite was silent.

''I must go now and retrieve her. The sun is just beginning to rise; this way, Nyx won't be able to tell that her daughter is missing.'' Hera said and then teleported away, leaving the lingering scent of Lotus flowers. Aphrodite looked at the watery image once more and noticed the dark haired goddess appear. Hera wrinkled her nose at the girl, but snapped her fingers and they teleported from the scene, just as the image in the fountain disappeared.

''You may have just caused another war, Hera.'' Aphrodite muttered darkly as she swept out of the room, her dress billowing as she walked.

* * *

Will looked around the campers, worry clear on his face.

He hadn't seen Aster all day, and it was starting to get to him. When she didn't show up for breakfast, he started to get suspicious.

''Hey man, why are you so worried?" Chris asked as he walked into the archery lesson, his siblings following behind him.

''Have you seen Aster today?" Will asked. Chris shook his head.

''No. But maybe she's sleeping, you should go check on her before your next class comes in. I'll take over.'' Chris nodded and Will thanked him before racing off to he Nyx cabin.

The Nyx cabin was beautiful. The whole cabin was black so dark it was almost blue. It was speckled lightly with white dots that resembled the stars when it turned night. Will knocked on the door.

''Aster?" he called, ''Are you awake?" He knew it was a dumb question to ask, but hey, he had to ask.

No answer.

Will was beginning to get worried.

''Aster?" he called once more. He turned the doorknob, opening it slowly. Once he entered, Will knew something was wrong. The room was clean . . . too clean. This wasn't like Aster at all. Will's heart sank as he searched all over the room. Something was definitely wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

Will spent the next ten minutes, looking all over camp for her. He checked every activity station, around the cabins, the grounds, even the woods and Bunker Nine. Finally, there was only one place left to search; The Big House, but even Will knew she wouldn't be there.

''Chiron!" he cried out, racing to the Big House. He was sitting on the porch playing Pinochle with Annabeth, Percy and Mr. D. They turned to look at him, shocked, but Dionysus just grumbled and continued to play.

''What is it Will?" Chiron asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

''She - she's missing!" Will managed, panting.

All three of their expressions became serious as they turned to him.

''Who's missing?" Annabeth demanded, sending her gaze on him.

''Aster.''

In an instant, Percy was in front of Will, glaring at him.

''What do you mean Aster is missing?" he asked coldly and Will stepped back slightly.

''I don't know. She missed breakfast and her lessons, so I just thought she was sleeping in.'' Will started to explain, and he swallowed as if holding back a mist of tears. ''So I went to check on her and she wasn't there! I searched everywhere, she isn't at camp.''

Percy stepped back from him, sending him an apologetic glance as he interlocked his fingers with Annabeth's. They remembered what it was like the first time this kind of thing happened.

''Call the counselors.'' Chiron finally said, glancing at Will and Percy. ''We need to call a meeting. Call Camp Jupiter too, just in case she might be there.'' Chiron said, Percy and Will nodded, taking off to the U of cabins.

''Nyx won't be happy with this.'' Mr. D commented as he looked up at the blond girl and centaur standing before him. They turned.

''She is a Primordial, and she has quite a temper. She won't like it, her daughter being taken from within the borders of camp.''

''Whoever it is may want to cause war again.'' Chiron sighed. The god said nothing as he glanced towards the Nyx cabin.

''Another war,'' Mr. D muttered, huffing. ''Just great.''

* * *

**A/N: Again, I thank my Beta: Shanimalx for helping me revise this story. (: All credit goes to her, and check out her stories! They're pretty amazing, I must say. **

**But anyways, expect the next chapter out in a couple days or more. Bye! **


End file.
